


After School Snack

by MoonlitSabby



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSabby/pseuds/MoonlitSabby
Summary: Hina is having an after school snack (her sister) when their mom walks in on them. She doesn’t react the way they expect.





	After School Snack

Her sister isn’t glaring, but her gaze is intense. It’s a look Hina has grown used to watching in big dramatic moments like Sayo’s performances. But also in the little ones in between. She gets that same focused look when she’s baking with Tsugumi, or when she works an especially tricky math problem, or when she paints their nails with matching designs. And, of course, she has that look in moments like these.

It’s a good look on her.

Slowly, Hina edges closer and closer to her prey, stopping just before their noses brush. Trying to hold Sayo’s stare at this distance makes her vision go blurry, but she can still tell Sayo’s blush is deepening. It’s perfect! She’s got her right where she wants her! Sayo’s eyes flick away for a moment and Hina pounces. They’re kissing and right away Hina drags her tongue across her sister’s bottom lip. She gives a little breathy noise and runs her hands along Hina’s back before reciprocating.

She can tell Sayo is trying not to let things get messy but nope, no way that’s gonna fly. Hina does her very best to kiss everywhere but Sayo’s lips. Sayo’s displeasure is evident in her wrinkled nose but Hina persists, undeterred. She tries to pull back to evade the slobbery kisses, but Hina isn’t gonna let her have that either. She peppers Sayo with little kisses on her cheek, chin, earlobe, collarbone, anywhere she can reach. Eventually Sayo resigns herself, too distracted by the sensations to mount a counter attack.

After a few more scattered kisses, Hina trails her way down to her pulse point. Sayo is tense beneath her, expecting Hina’s signature sharp bite at any moment. Sayo’s heart is beating so fast! Even though she knows it, the physical confirmation she’s making her excited makes her feel warm and boppin’.

Hina decides to keep the suspense and instead puts her arm against Sayo’s shoulder, pushing her down against the couch, knee between her legs. Is it kind of a basic move? Does she use it every time? Yes. But does it work every time? Also yes. Sayo lands with a soft “whump” and the plush cushions envelop her just a little. Her mind sticks on that. Sayo being enveloped by the foam, struggling but unable to escape as Hina licks her way up her thigh… save that daydream for another time. The Sayo in front of her is what’s important right now!

Sayo pushes up, trying to wiggle out of her grasp, but she’s thwarted by the lack of leverage. Hina giggles at her attempts. In ‘punishment’ she bites down on Sayo’s neck while jamming her knee upwards. God, she _lives_ for the shudder that runs through her sister’s body, the sharp moan she can’t quite bite off, the nails scraping against her back. It’s so! fucking! perfect!

“Oh Sayo, you don’t really want to get away, do you?” she snickers. Sayo turns away. Her silent flaming face is all the answer Hina needs.

On impulse she brings a hand up to cup Sayo’s cheek, although the tenderness of the gesture is somewhat undermined by the arm still pressed to her chest. Hina makes sure the pressure is just right, hard enough to remind her she’s trapped but not so hard as to be too uncomfortable. She trails her hand down Sayo’s body, fingertips brushing down her face and along her chin, over the swell of her throat, and lower still. She slows as she reaches Sayo’s boobs and traces little swirls around her areolae through her shirt. Sayo shoots her a look, although if it’s appreciative or annoyed she can’t tell.

She plays with the hem of Sayo’s shirt. Hina wants nothing more than to than to tear it off, in the literal sense if need be, and love every inch of the girl it concealed. But no, they both enjoyed it when she took her time getting Sayo worked up. She was going to tease and tease and tease until her sister was squirming beneath her, panting and out of her mind with need. And then, and only then, would she fuck her.

Actually, fuck patience. Hina pushes Sayo’s shirt up and her hands are on her boobs, shoving her bra out of the way without bothering to take it off. Sayo hates it when she does that, and she’s halfway through voicing a complaint when Hina clamps down on her nipples. Her hips jerk and she decides to save her breath for more important things. Like moaning. It’s unfair how well her little sister controls the blend of pleasure and pain. There’s another twist and Hina moves closer-

She hears front door swing open.

Shit shit shit. Oh god. Sayo always insists on doing this in their room. The _one_ time they don’t. Fuck. Their mom wasn’t supposed to be off work for several hours! What was she doing home?

Sayo tries to twist free, pull her shirt down, do something to make it less obvious she’d been in the process of fucking her sister moments before. Hina, however, is frozen atop her.

“Hina!” she hisses, “Get it together. Mom’s gonna see us!” Still, Hina remains frozen, her face blank.

“Not a helpful panic response!” says Sayo. She slaps her. Her palm stings where it connects. For a moment she feels a bad hitting her with the goal of causing pain rather than pleasure, but the fear of being discovered blots it out.

“Sayo! Hina! I’m home!” their mom calls. Sayo silently pleads that she’ll check for them anywhere but the living room. No luck -- the footsteps in the hallway are getting closer.

It feels like minutes before Hina comes to her senses. She blinks twice and glances down, as though noticing Sayo beneath her for the first time. “Just close your eyes,” she says. Her voice is calm and she’s… grinning? She’s enjoying herself? The fact that she’s having fun at a moment like this is completely, fundamentally, incomprehensible to Sayo. She tries to throw Hina off again, to force her into a more plausible position, but she doesn’t budge.

At this point, Sayo realizes as sure as she is Hina’s gonna get them caught, her best bet is to go along with whatever horrible scheme she’s scheming. Sayo struggles to force her eyes shut naturally, which probably would’ve been impossible for someone with even a gram less willpower. As is, the footsteps are in the doorway before she successfully subjugates her muscles into a rough approximation of relaxation.

"Hina? Oh, there you two are. We’re ahead of schedule this quarter so-” Their mom gasps when she sees the two on the couch. Sayo’s pulse thudds louder against her ears. They’re fucked. They’re so fucked. Their mom isn’t stupid, she can see what was happening. She knows they’re fucking. She’s going freak and Sayo, the eldest and thus the one responsible, will be sent somewhere far far away. No more Roselia, no more Hina, no more anything.

“I’m so happy they’re finally getting along!” their mom says. What? Can she really not see how flushed they are? Hina’s hands still jammed up her shirt? It takes inhuman strength to avoid wiping her sweaty palms on the couch. Surely this is a trick. But no, their mom just hums a happy tune as she sneaks back out of the room, trying to avoid waking her “sleeping” daughters.

Sayo waits to open her eyes until she hears her mom busy in kitchen (she’s probably getting an early start on dinner). Hina smirks down at her, the very definition of self satisfied.

“Hina. The fuck was that?” Sayo demands.

“Everything’s fine! She didn’t realize anything! We got off clean!” Hina chirps.

Sayo wants to protest but Hina quickly kisses her, probably more out of desire to stall her complaints than desire for her. She reciprocates, just on instinct, but then rolls Hina onto her side so she’s no longer pinned.

“Really, that was way too close. If she caught us we’d lose everything.”

Hina looks at her, serious for once. “Even if we got caught, it’d be okay. They could never take you from me. Besides-” oh no, her voice is getting flirtatious again, “You’re clearly still worked up. You don’t want to be left like that, do you?” As she says this, Hina ghosts her fingers down her sister’s tummy and to her knees, which she spreads gently.

Sayo bites her lip. “Hina, you’re insane. Mom is two rooms over.” is what she says, but her voice is far too breathy to have any weight. How can she help it though, with her sister’s soft hands running up and down her thighs, edging higher every time, and that hungry look on her face. Sayo groans and throws an arm over her face which is, apparently, consent enough for Hina.

She gives a wolf’s grin before disappearing under her skirt. “Better keep quiet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet by hinablob (https://twitter.com/hinablob/status/1118396880701009922) whose brain is so huge. I’ve fallen in love with syhn, if luck is with us more fics will follow soon. Constructive feedback always appreciated (^ᴗ^✿)


End file.
